The Fire's Fire
by TwilightMortal
Summary: Bella was already a vampire. Thirsting for blood. She was one of the first vampires. An original. When she meets mortals she pretends to be one, but when she meets a coven of vampires what will she do? Keep running from her enemies? Before they get her... ON HIATUS (not for long...)
1. My Life

Chapter 1: My Life

Everyone is normal. Not me. Normal is what I crave. When I was normal I didn't appreciate it. Now I do. Is normal actually possible?

I stay awake at night. I kill for food. I do whatever's necessary for my survival. It's crucial for me or my enemies will come crashing down on me like castle walls. Secrets, disguises, being ruthless and keeping going are keys for anyone's survival if they are running from something, like me.

Living rough and living out of a suitcase is better than death for someone else pointless aims. It's not great. It's better than death. Watching other people we left behind and regretting what we didn't get to do. My life maybe be full of mystery, lies, running and regretting my decisions but I'd rather live this way not death for someone else stupid ambition.

I lie to stay alive and stay undetected. I'm a creature of the night. From horror stories and romance novels with a complicated relationship which is forbidden. The horror! I drift through the wind, trying to stay out of the watchful eyes of mortals. Sometimes they see me and I have to act human and mortal. Something I'm not. I'm supernatural. After a millennium I start to believe my own lies. Underneath they are lies but when you lie repeatedly you can't tell a truth from a lie. Like on and off or happy and sad.

The consistent moving on and running. Country to country. Learning one language and then another. My life has been a series of terror, grief and euphoria. Speaking many languages can come in handy when running from your countless enemies. Ranging from all over the world. All speaking many different languages. If you have an enemies be sure to speak their language so that you know if they are threatening you or whether you are about to be killed. Either way you are doomed.

If I was never turned into what I am now, I would never have experienced what I have done. Escaping death, fleeing enormous countries, running, hiding, falling in love, heart break, endlessly deep grief and heart-tearing pain.

I am a vampire. A mythical creature. A creature of the night. A supernatural being. I came back from the dead. I was reborn. I am on the run from my endless amount of enemies I have made on the run. I am a thousand years old. I have lived a millennium.

My name is Bella and this is my story.


	2. Time

The Fire's Fire Chapter 2:

**Hello my eager readers, **

**When I uploaded the first chapter I was blown away by how many of you actually saw my story and liked it. It made my day. I decided to try and put a chapters up as soon as I can.**

**Last chapter I forgot the disclaimer, but here it is: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Here is chapter 2. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2: Time**

The best part of my life started now and I don't want to forget it. I never will. My mind is gigantic. It all started like this:

Monday morning. In the middle of the school year. Why did I chose to start high school now? I could run. Start high school somewhere else. Maybe London. No. Too... suspicious. My enemies wouldn't find me here under my new name Bella Swan. My name that my parents gave me was: Isabelle Espinoza. Yes. Yes. I'm Spanish. I should introduce myself as: Me Llamo Isabelle Espinoza. (I call myself Isabelle Espinoza.) I don't know why I chose Swan. I guess I like Swans.

I shouldn't be awesome at school. I've never learnt anything apart from languages, geography from running and history from living in it. If I know too much the mortals will get to suspicious. So something to remember is: to know not that much. Easy enough.

I got myself registered for school. Forks high. Why on earth Forks? Why the US? I love Spain. I come from Alicante in the west of Spain. I had to pick Spanish for my language. It was the only class with a space left. I will succeed in that class. I'm fluent in Spanish. And French. And German. And English. And Bulgarian. And Latin. 6 languages. My enemies are from a variety of countries and languages. All with a common goal. To kill me. I shouldn't be afraid. I'm about three hundred years old than they are. I stated making enemies when I was about three hundred years old. You don't want to hear about that. On to the first day of school.

My first lessons were weird. Everyone was staring at me. I was like mortals. I'm not a mortal though. I'm immortal. My scent was blood related. I have a similar shade of skin to them. I have Brown eyes. Well I cheat. I make my own perfume so I smell like humans. I put makeup on to mask the colour of my pale skin. Paper white. I put Brown contact lenses in. They are the colour of my human eyes. Muddy Brown. Now shimmering gold.

Lunch came around. Great. Another chance for people to glare at me. I sat down at an empty table in the corner of a very large cafeteria. Packed full of hungry humans eager to get food. Not caring about who they have to push out of the way. I waited patiently for the queue of hungry mortals to die down. Finally. I lazily walked up and got an apple. Vampires don't eat. They can but they have to get it out of their system when no human is around. I sat down. Mortals gawked at me. I didn't care.

That was when my day spun around at a million miles an hour. At the other end of the cafeteria were some Vampires. Younger than me. By about 9 centuries. Only by my guess. Through the years you can start to guess how old other vampires are. I'm one off the world's first vampires. An original. My siblings are also vampires. Original vampires. We're the original vampires. I haven't seen them in about 2 decades. Anyway. There were three male vampires and two female vampires.

I overheard throughout the day that they were adopted by the town's best doctor and his wife. The story that they spun was obviously had to be 'adopted' because they look nothing alike apart from one of the female and one of the male vampires. They were also staring at me. Probably wondering if I'm a vampire. Or that I'm a new student. A new HUMAN student. That means that all my efforts to blend in and be human have been working these past few decades. Nice to know.

When I was turned with magic. Since there was no vampire to turn me. My mother a witch turned me and my siblings with magic. We got powerful "gifts". I have mind reading, fighting skills and shielding. Shielding is my most powerful gift. As we turned humans into vampires. Our gifts were passed down. Like genes. Our gifts strengths vanished. To make up for it, the vampire species evolved. Each human when transitioning gets a gift which was magnified from their human life. Quite extraordinary.

The bell went for next lesson. Spanish. Time to use my native language. I haven't use it in almost 5 decades. All through lunch the other vampires wouldn't stop staring at me. I knew they were adopted by my mind reading. One of the vampires also has mind reading because he was so angry that he couldn't get a reading on me. Only because I shield my mind from other vampires. It's quite handy. Especially now.

Spanish was easy. Obviously. The teacher introduced me to the class. My reply was in Spanish. She asked me if I was from Spain. I said no. Obviously. I had to be a regular American teenager. With no apparent parents. Being frozen at eighteen is hard. You look the part. I'm pretending to be seventeen. Eighteen in September. September thirteen to be exact. My actual birthday.

The thing was that another vampire was in my Spanish class. He was good at Spanish. Probably fluent. I need to hunt tonight. The smell of blood is too irresistible. I hunt humans. The problem with going to school is that I'm around humans. The whole time. Humans blood is irresistible.

Vampires sparkle. I walk in the day. My secret will be revealed. It hasn't. My mother realized that there were weaknesses to being immortal and indestructible. So created a way around it. Magic jewellery. Giving us powers to walk in the day without sparkling. Naturally we are reflect the sun. We are like walking disco balls. Reflecting light from the sun whenever we are in the sun's path. Not the originals. We can live undetected.

The next lesson was biology. Great. The last seat was next to the mind reader vampire. He was called Edward. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to go there his mind to find his name. Anyway, I hope that my disguise works. He is obviously hungry. He sits on the edge of his seat. Away from me. And the "scent of human blood". It works! My disguise actually works on vampires! No "hi my name is.." or "how's your day been new girl?" It's polite to introduce yourself. I introduce myself to other humans when I'm dangerously hungry. Maybe it's just me. Polite hungry vampires? No way. I was just brought up to be polite. So it's my nature. Even though my new nature is to feed on unsuspecting prey and drain them of their blood. Hide the bodies, so I stay undetected and no "animal attacks".

As soon as the bell goes. I will find a unsuspecting human and feed. I'm getting quite dangerous. Humans stay away, or get attacked. I need a good drink. From reading his mind. He wants to kill me, but that would reveal his secret. So he wants to leave and find a mountain lion!? He a and his coven drink animal blood? One word: disgusting. Why on earth? Animal blood? Are they out of their minds? Young vampires protecting human life. After a few centuries they will learn the proper ways to hunt for food. I'm not sure how they can survive on just animal blood! It's unnatural for vampires. Our basic nature is to find, drain and hide. How can anyone change it?

Out of nowhere. Edward got up. Was he about to attack me? Or a human?

**Well. An interesting chapter. I hope you like it! **

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**-TwilightMortal**


	3. Priorities and Efforts

**The Fire's Fire Chapter 3 PRIORITIES AND EFFORT**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took ages. I had writers block. But anyway, it's here now. The amount of views are disappointing. One day high up in the sky, next it's lower than the sea bed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Even if I have read the books a million times...**

**On with the story... here is PRIORITIES AND EFFORT**

The bell for the end of the day rang. He had obviously known it was coming so he left. The reason for his hasty exit. I overreacted. As always. I have to be. Always running. On the look out for years. Running because of my decision. Way back. Seven centuries ago. Just because one of my friends realized I was a vampire. She wanted to experiment on me and turn humans into vam-man. A combination of vampire strengths but staying human. Without the transformation and death. She wanted to experiment on me. But I ran. Making enemies. The easiest thing to do. I didn't want to be lying on a table with all my blood and guts spilling out everywhere. I want to be a whole vampire. Not a semi-whole vampire.

Back to school related topics. The humans weren't really surprised that Edward had gone before the bell. Obviously he does it when he can't control himself well. Vampires. Natures worst creation. My opinion is that it's a gift. If you hate the time that you live in, then you just wait for the years to pass. Then you are living in a new era. Enemies are the worst part. If you make an enemy then your stuck that way till your either dead or you made up and forgiven each other. Humans get the easy route. As always. Humans have everything. Homes jobs, easy lives, friends plus many more. Can't you see my point? Mortals get easy lives. Immortals get harder ones. It's not fair! :(

I can't get it out of my mind. They drink animal blood. How? Why? Can't they control themselves when they drink human blood. So for an easier route, they drink animal blood. They can't have much feelings for humans. They can't. I don't. Vampires can't have conscience. I don't. Sometimes though. They do. All the time. ANIMAL BLOOD IS DISGUSTING! Do I have to scream it at them so they drink human blood. ANIMAL BLOOD must taste horrible. C'est horrible! (It is horrible)

My friend turned enemy was called Mary Lawrence. We met in Spain 1445. I was running at the time, away from my very first incident. I was in Valencia at the time. There I met my very first enemy. She was quite friendly but if you got her bad side. There is no help for you. Not at all. No help. No second chances. Just one chance. Mary was my first friend since my life changing decision. Mary got turned into a vampire by MY BLOODLINE. You may ask yourself a question now. I ran from her. WHEN SHE WAS HUMAN. She took my blood then turned herself. I don't know the rest very clearly but I know this. She is dangerous. Very dangerous.

It was the end of the school day. I walked out. Noticing the other vampires. The Olympic Coven. Why stay somewhere? Move about. So bloody mortals will not suspect a single thing. I hate mortals. Very annoying. There not that dangerous. But stay away. They are very annoying. Have I already mentioned that?... Without them noticing me staring at them, I stared. Why do they come out in the day without special magical jewellery? You could get caught. They are walking on a dangerously thin fiery line.

Once I was out of school grounds. I wandered aimlessly around town. Looking for food. Hunting for prey. Wanting blood. Human blood. It's what I crave. Just like normal. I don't have a house. I don't have family. They died ages ago. I don't have many memories of them. It's hard. See why I despise mortals. They have EVERYTHING I DON'T!

Some vampires have covens. Covens are like family. Family that never goes. I don't have a coven. I'm in the loners coven. Which consists of me. Only me. Lonely old me. I'm a sad old lonely depressed original vampire. I'm an immortal with no purpose. Only to keep her bloodline alive. Im semi-alive and semi-dead. Vampires are the undead. We rose from the grave only to kill. Kill innocent humans. Unsuspecting of vampires that stalk their towns. Waiting for the moon to come and play. So the vampires can feed. And make stupid mortals dance in their pitiful games.

A lone human. Awaiting me. Awaiting her death...

...

Anyway I crept up on her with my super human speed. Dragged her to somewhere no one will see us. She looked at me dazed and disoriented. She looked about in her twenties. Maybe she was in college or university. What ever it is these days.. Her blond hair curled around her neck.

"Who are you." She asked confused "Why am I here?" She looked at me with her concerned blue eyes.

"Never mind me. It's you that I'm worried about" Then I sank my teeth into her throat and drank. All her blood. It ran down my throat is if it was fire, spreading all over the room, destroying everything in its path. The blood wasn't fire. It was blood that was running down my throat. Not destroying everything in its path as if it was fire.

She was drained. All her blood. Gone.

"Ohhhh..." I muttered "that was worth waiting for" I dragged her down the alley into the skip. It was collection day tomorrow. I jumped into the skip and buried her further into it. So no one will find her. Lazily, I jumped out of the skip. I walked through the town. Thinking of the life that woman could of had. Why am I thinking this? I questioned myself. I've never done this before. What has happened to me?

My Priority was to feed and my effort was not to feed on humans in large crowds. Even if it's sooo tempting... sooooo tempting...

All night I walked around forks. Getting used to the scenery. Nothing like Spain when I was little. It was so beautiful. Everyone knew each other. Smiling at everyone we saw. Now, it has changed. Why oh why? I then decided to stay the rest of the night in the forest. It was way out of town. I laid down. Gazing at the stars. Wondering if I had seen them before. A noise echoed rape the forests. My super human ears pricked up on it. I sat up. Looked around. There was the coven of vampires. Obviously hunting for bloody animals. When just just drained a human woman of all her blood. The life she could of had... Damn it. What is happening to me? Am I becoming sympathetic to...to... mortals? My brain was going to explode. Just hate mortals. Why am I sympathetic to mortals when I absolutely hate them. The question rattled around my head as I curiously watched the other vampires feed, without them knowing I was there.

Iam definitely a creature of the night.

**Again. **

**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I didn't know how to get Bella out of school. Get what I mean? I should have chapter 4 up soon maximum is about a week. So see you then. (Already started writing it!:) ) Reviews are welcomed. And views are so appreciated as well as reviews. They help me write faster! :)**

**-TwilightMortal**


	4. The Emotions Of One

**The Fire's Fire Chapter 4 THE EMOTIONS OF ONE**

**Hi,**

**I was thinking while I was writing this, could I put in parts of new moon into to as well? Since it's already on twilight. Reviews would be nice and I will take them into consideration. Anyway on to the story: The Emotions of one.**

They didn't spot me. I chased after them. Watching how they hunted animals. It is definitely different to how I hunt people. I kill bloody mortals. I'm now happy! Mortals are sooo boring. Even if they have normal lives. When it's over, it's over. I wanted my life over after I had made a few enemies. There is no way to kill an original. There is a way. But we burned it down. It was the wood of the ancient white oak. That wood created the vampire species.

That feeling that doesn't go away just did. The feeling that I had towards mortals. It just went. Like that. Why on earth did i have it in the first place? It so confusing. It's so confusing that a original vampire with tons of knowledge gets confused! That original vampire is me.

Another enemy of mine. He was my friend. He helped me with my friend trouble. My cover story was that 'Mary had told everyone my secrets that I trusted her with'. Good? Well he believed it for 2 weeks. After that 2 weeks he had figured out what I was. He threatened to tell everyone my secret. The only way to shut him up was to turn him. (To prove that I was a vampire) I did. Suddenly he pulled out a dagger made out of white oak ash. I ran for the hills. AGAIN. I didn't know how he obtained it. I never knew. I wanted to know. So would never be killed.

The night passed quickly. I admired their coven a lot. They were very interesting. A part of me wanted to try animal blood. The other part screamed. What was I thinking? It's horrible. I haven't tried it, so how do I know? Ahhhhhhhh I'm arguing with myself. Never thought that would happen. I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts! First the mortals now this coven. What next?

Happy to confused. To good knows what. This emotions of one

...

Days passed. He was missing. From reading the minds of the Alice, another vampire in he same coven as Edward. She knew where he was. Alaska. With a few family friends. All because of me. Because I was too tempting. Hahaha. They think I'm a plain boring insignificant mortal. My disguise is to good. I had to not show any signs of laughing. They will get suspicious.

The vampire I turned. His name was Charles Maggnussen. Betrayed me. I never trusted anyone that much after that. Anyway. You can't give people you barely know too much trust. I will be broken. One way or another. I almost killed him. He was new. He was fast. I was faster. I was too heartbroken to run after him.

Trust is my weakness. I know I have another weakness. I just can't put my finger on it. Secrets. My past. My enemies. My ability to help people I barely know. I need to know. Or I will be killed because someone used it against me. I need to know.

**This is probably a short chapter. But it's just a filler. Anyway. Chapter 5 will be coming soon. **

**-TwilightMortal**


	5. Something I'm Not

**The Fire's Fire Chapter 5 Something I'm not **

**Hello my wonderful readers, **

**I am sorry that you had to wait ages for this. But now it's the summer holidays, I can write loads! I wanted to explain some things: 1. The connection between Edward and Bella was purposely not written, so it could be developed later on. It will appear very soon. Sooner than you'd expect... 2. I try so hard to make it descriptive as possible. Maybe I forget it sometimes. Oops... . I have ideas for the ending. I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. I don't like things without endings, especially since I have got an idea for what will happen. I'm not spoiling anything.**

**A few days ago, I got my creative writing test back. My teacher didn't like my style of writing. It really disappointed me. I was thinking of changing it but I like writing like this. It really bugged me. (Hence this chapter took ages to write.) If it helps the chapters. I will change my style of writing. But for now I'm not changing it. My English teacher will have to get over it! :)**

**I have an idea for a Mortal Instruments story. It may not be put up until this story is finished. Or... the updating of the chapters will take double the amount of time because of two stories. I'm still deciding. Help would be nice. :) Sorry for a long authors note.**

**Anyway on with the chapter. Sorry for a long authors note. Here is: SOMETHING I'M NOT...**

School was boring. It took some of my time I wander the earth. Miserably. Aimlessly. Just to escape my enemies. Humans are petty. They ignore people that aren't what they want as a friend. Why not accept people as they are? Vampires gets over it. Why can't humans be like vampires? Bullies. Bullies are self-obsessed humans who have fun picking on others because they are different. Different makes us special. Not weird or freaks. Everyone is special in their own way. :)

After weeks of painful waiting and thinking. I have finally figured out what my weakness is. Love. Idon't know how or why. I've developed feeling for him. Edward. I don't want him to betray me in any way. This feels weird. Does true love actually exist? If he finds out my secret then it will go badly. What if I pretend to be human? Weak. Defenceless. Stupid. Boring. Plain. Mortal. Something I'm not. My plan to be human could work. True love exists. It's now inhabiting me.

As I was walking. I keep seeing couples embracing. I thought it was disgusting. Being in love. It's not. It's sweet and gooey. Human is safer than the truth. I like him. I do not not want to mess it up. If I keep secrets then I'll mess it up. What shall I do?

After Charles. I felt so alone. So sad. Friend-less. Then an orphan appeared. Walking down the muddy street. She had muddy blonde hair. She must have been pushed to the ground. Several times. Her clothes had holes everywhere. She had no shoes. Her feet were pitch black. She looked sad, miserable and lonely. I felt sorry for her. As stupid as I was. I helped her. She was on the verge of death. I had to help her. Her name was Victoria Wilbur. She had lost her dad before she was born and her mother had died giving birth to her. Slowly we became friends.

Victoria told me her history. After her mother died she was forced to work in a factory. Then after an incident, given away to be a seamstress. She was very abused. Not physical but emotionally. She ran away. And found me. How delightful she was. But she turned into a right pain. Am I the only one on earth who deals with crap?

The pain of rejection is hard. Even harder when it's your parents who reject you. Normal parents love you and care for you. Mine? It was a thousand years ago. They were very harsh. Since my parents knew royalty. They got everything. Power. money. I never went without. Just because I disobeyed their up most rule. They threw me out of Spain. Just because I spoke back. Something that was considered very rude and hurtful then. I guess it has only got better. No one I have heard of have been thrown out of their native country for back chatting.

I had to adjust. I went to London. That's where my biggest and stupidest mistake was committed.

Enemies. Enemies. You never think your going to get one. But you do. Like buy two for one deals at human food shops. When you only need one. Shops. Changed a lot during the centuries. Now it's very high-tech. Why couldn't the human race become intelligent ages ago? It would have helped people who lived centuries ago! One little tip I wish I would have used it: Don't get on people's bad side. Quite simple. And easily forgotten at times when trying to recall simple things is really hard. Like revising for important oral exams.

A familiar face I didn't want to see, popped out from out of nowhere. It was Victoria Wilbur. Out to get me. I'm doomed. Or dead. No matter which one. I'm scared...

**I love writing mystery. And cliff hangers. That's why I write them in EVERY chapter. Suspense is also fun! I love writing. All authors do! :) I'm in a smiley mood! :) **

**I noticed in PRIORITIES AND EFFORTS there was a language error. I put C'EST which is French instead of ES which is Spanish. I do two languages. I always get them mixed up! :( it will not change it. Why FanFiction? why? :) **

**Since its the summer holidays now! :) :) :) :) I will upload much more quickly. I have more time. School is soo stressful. Especially since Its getting harder. :( As I said earlier. I will never leave a story unfinished. :) Until next time.. :) **

**-TwilightMortal**


	6. Sorry it's a AN please read!

** THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

Hello my wonderful readers of THE FIRE'S FIRE.

If you didn't know, this story is on Hiatus.

It is because I have no ideas. I have an idea for an ending. Before I write that, I need some ideas to continue the story.

If you have any ideas on how this story will go you can PM me, I am really friendly and would hopefully reply to EVERY single one and take them all into consideration. When I have enough ideas I will remove HIATUS from the summary and write. Until then I am focusing on my other story MISSING ANGEL.

I will delete this AN when I get rid of the Hiatus on the summary!

Many thanks,

-TwilightMortal

xxx


End file.
